


Great Beards

by anders (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili in their young teens discuss the subject of beards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Beards

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Larissa](http://gambree.tumblr.com), who gave me the basic idea for this. I don't really know how dwarf ages properly work, so let's just say at this point in time they are the equivalent of what thirteen and fourteen human years would be in dwarf years. I edited it myself at four in the morning so I apologize if there are any major mistakes.

Kili sat cross legged, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. He was staring lazily into a space that was occupied by many full grown dwarf-men and woman. It had been a slow morning in the cave turned housing they currently resided in. His mother had been called off to help with chores and things that he had no care for while his father was off doing his usual business. Before his mother’s leaving, she had gave her usual speech of how Fili was in charge until she got back. Kili hardly found it fair, seeing as how is big brother wasn't much bigger than him. He was only a little bit older and that hardly counted as anything in his eyes. Kili let out a short yawn, as he continued to watch the scene in front of him play out.

There were dwarves of all shapes and sizes working together, as dwarves normally did. Kili wasn't concerned with any of that at the currently moment. He was more interested in their hair or more specifically, their beards. So many beautiful beards. Long braided beards, loose beards, short beards with long mustaches, beards of every colour. Beards were a sign of beauty and pride to a dwarf, and in this moment, Kili was captivated.  
  
“When do you think my beard will come in?” Kili’s young voice appeared in the unusual but content silence he and his brother had created. His thin fingers stroked his chin as if he expected to suddenly feel some hair there.  
  
“Huh?” The other young dwarf returned, not looking at Kili for he was not expecting the question. He had been examining a pointed rock he had found earlier that day. “What was that?” Fili dropped the rock, shifting his attention to his brother.  
  
Kili, who still had his hand absentmindedly on his chin sat up a little straighter before facing his brother. “My beard. Shouldn't it be here by now?” His eyes looked to his brother’s chin. Fili had a bit of a beard- nothing like the long and extravagant beards that were desired by dwarves, but it was still a beard. “You’re only a little bit older than me, shouldn't I have my own beard too by now?”  
  
Without realizing it a pout had grown onto Kili’s face as his fingers stroked his hairless chin. This sight just made the teasing grin on his face only grow larger. He opened his mouth to speak but instead of a word a laugh came out. It wasn't a mocking sort of laugh, but a playful one. Fili’s obvious enjoyment of the situation had only just made Kili cross his arms and look down at the ground without a word.  
  
“Oh, now brother.” Fili sighed, reaching his arm around his brother’s shoulder keeping his grin on his face. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.” He pulled Kili closer so that their shoulders were now leaning together.  
  
Kili didn’t move out of his brother’s embrace but looked away as a form of protest. “It was a serious question...” He grumbled lightly and trailed off his words, knowing that it was basically impossible for him to be truly upset with his brother.

"I'm sorry then." Fili began, the grin still hadn't left his face. Now, if there was something he feared the most in the world it would have to be Kili not being happy. So usually, his younger brother being in distress wouldn't be something to laugh or grin about, but this wasn't something serious. Kili was being foolish. Though Fili could remember he had a similar fear of never growing a beard before he had first felt the hair grow on his chin. He knew Kili would only have to wait a few years before he would see the beginnings of an excellent beard their family would be proud of. 

This was when Kili turned his head to face Fili. His expression didn't mirror the grin, but instead had a more soft and melancholy expression. "Why don't I have my beard yet?" The one brother once again looked away from the other, 

Letting out a strained and exasperated sigh, Fili retracted his arm from around Kili and placed his hand on his brother's chin and held it in place so Kili had to remain looking at him. "You'll get your beard." He enunciated slowly, hitting each word hard with pronunciation to make a point. "You'll get your beard and it will be the be the second best beard that ever was, I promise you that." 

"And who will have the first?" Was all Kili could respond with.

Putting a smug grin, Fili took his hand back to stroke his wispy beard, "Me, of course." 

Kili snorted his mood almost instantly lifted just with his brother's words, He playfully whacked his brother's arm. "We'll just have to see about that." 


End file.
